


The List

by zoreozoishiki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bucket List, Fluff, M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Romance, Teen Romance, friends-to-lovers, phanfic, teen!phan, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been best friends for as long as they can remember- troublemakers too. So when Phil’s parents finally snap and decide to move away from Dan and to a different town, the two boys realise that they only have one summer left with each other before it’s goodbye forever. They come up with a list of all the things they’d like to do before they’re pulled apart, and they find out just how strong the bond between the two of them is, and that there’s a lot more rule breaking involved this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First chaptered phanfic, whoo! 
> 
> Expect an extremely ooc Dan and Phil because I'm not good with that kind of stuff I'm so sorry.
> 
> There's a playlist for this fic here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLduNJQSHBS2TV_vvfTuu1wup5MCqiMGLq  
> It's not really a playlist of songs that go with the fic (although some definitely do) they're mostly just songs I listened to while I wrote.

“PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER!” My mum yells as soon as I enter our house. I sigh, dropping my bag on the floor by the door and walking towards where I think her voice came from. I was hoping that the beginning of summer would go a little bit better than this but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.   
  
“What mum?” I reply when I locate her, she’s standing in the kitchen by the dining table with her hand on her hip angrily tapping her foot on the ground.   
  
“Your school report is absolutely atrocious! I mean- you did perfectly in most of your lessons and got brilliant scores, but your behaviour is horrible! Look at how many detentions you’ve gotten!”   
  
I only just manage to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her, she knows that I’m a troublemaker, alongside my best friend Dan, she brings this up every time I get my report and it’s quite annoying.   
  
“She’s right Philip.” My dad says, entering the kitchen, “your behaviour is out of order, and it’s all down to that Daniel kid.”   
  
“What?!” I say in disbelief, “you can’t seriously be blaming Dan! He doesn’t force me into these things you know! I do it all willingly! I’m not a bloody sheep!”   
  
My dad turns and looks at me with a stern look in his eyes, I glance at my mum, whose eyes have softened a little.   
  
“Phil, we’ve decided to move away.” My mum says, dropping the bombshell on me, “I’m really sorry, but Dan is obviously a bad influence on you and it would be better for you to get away from him.”   
  
“WHAT?!” I practically shriek, “Dan is my only friend! You can’t separate us, that’s not fair!”   
  
“It’s for your own good, Philip. We’re leaving in four weeks.”   
  
“But that means I don’t even get to spend the whole summer with Dan before we leave!!”   
  
“Good, the less time you spend with that boy the better!”   
  
“We’ll be expecting you to pack soon Philip.”   
  
“For God’s sake my name is Phil, dad. Stop calling me Philip.” I turn and leave the room, exiting the house via the front door and slamming it shut behind me. I clench my fists by my sides slightly as I journey quickly towards Dan’s house, I reach there in record time, and reach my hand up to knock when I hear shouting coming from inside, I almost lean forward and put my ear to the door to be able to hear better, but as I go to do so the door is flung open and I find that a very angry Dan is standing in front of me.   
  
“I’m guessing now you know too?” He nods, and pulls the door shut behind him when I step back and allow him to move out of the doorway. We start walking away from both of our houses, having no idea where we’re going or where we want to end up but continuing to walk together anyway.   
  
We move in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dan has calms himself down enough to start asking questions.   
  
“How long have you known?” He asks.   
  
“I just got told today, same as you, that’s why I was at your house.”   
  
“I probably would’ve come to yours if I had found out first so it’s okay.” He sighs, shoving his hands in his jean pockets, “what’re we gonna do?   
  
"Well we still have summer…” I say optimistically.   
  
“We’ve gotta make it special, this could be our last summer together.”   
  
I nod in reply, agreeing with him, “so what do you suggest, D-Slice?”   
  
He smirks at me, “firstly, don’t ever call me that again, secondly, I think we should come up with a list.”   
  
I frown in confusion, “a list? What, like 100 things to do before you die?”   
  
“A bucket list- something like that, yeah, except replace the world ‘die’ with 'move away to god knows where and unwillingly leave your best friend behind’ and the number '100’ with '15’, and we’re set!”   
  
I laugh, “15? Really?”   
  
“What?” He says, “I’m too lazy to come up with 100.”   
  
I roll my eyes, typical Dan, “okay, well we should probably go back to your house and start writing it then.” I tell him, he nods in reply and we start walking back to Dan’s.   
  
When we reach Dan’s house he enters without any hesitation and I follow behind, closing the door behind me. Dan’s parents don’t mind having me round here, they think I’m a good influence on Dan, I’m not really, but at least it makes them like me.   
  
We go up to Dan’s room and he quickly pulls out an old notepad that he was given for school but never used and a clickable pen before we both settle down on the floor and start brainstorming.   
  
“Should we write them in order of what we want to do most to least or least to most? Or maybe we should just randomise them?” I suggest.   
  
“We don’t have to do it in order, I guess.” Dan replies, finishing noting down all of the numbers, “just call out a number and tell me what you want written next to it.”   
  
“Okay…” I bite my lip, thinking for a minute, “number 1: dye my hair.”   
  
Dan looks up at me and smiles, “haven’t you already done that?”   
  
“Yeah but you haven’t, and I meant a colour like blue or purple.”   
  
Dan sighs, “fine then.” He writes it down. “Number 2: go skinny dipping.”   
  
“Wait what?” I say quickly.   
  
“Phil, come on, live a little.”   
  
“Okay whatever.” I give in.   
  
Eventually we finish, with the ideas in no specific order, some much, much worse than others that are definitely going to get is in trouble.   
  
Dan smiles at me as we go over the list together.   
  
“This is literally gonna be the best summer ever.”   
  
I smile back, “it definitely will be.” I let my hand slip into his, his fingers curling around mine as we both turn our attention back to the list to look through it one last time. Our hands fit perfectly together but neither of us even acknowledge the fact that our fingers are intertwined, simply content with the fact that we’re together and that we will be until the end of summer.   
  
I leave Dan’s just before his mum starts cooking dinner as I don’t want to intrude on anything, Dan promises to call me so we can discuss the list later on over the phone.   
  
I arrive home later than I originally intended because I deliberately started walking slower the closer I got to my house. I enter silently, noticing both of my parents sitting at the table, my brother is nowhere to be seen, but he’s probably doing his homework somewhere. Martyn was always the perfect child and my parents had always wished that I would turn out like him, but unfortunately for them it never happened.   
  
I had always been a disruptive child, refusing to listen to the teacher in my first few years of primary school, my outbursts during class often made it difficult for me to make friends, so I was all by myself until a new boy by the name of Dan Howell turned up at the school one day and everything changed for the better.   
  
I was called Philip until the day Dan and I had our first conversation and he decided to call me Phil instead, I refused to go by Philip after that and only answered to Phil.   
  
As Dan and I grew with stuck together, like two peas in a pod, we were joined at the hip and never left each other’s sides, and as we got older our behaviour gradually got worse and my parents of course blamed Dan.   
  
Which leaves us with the situation I’m currently in.   
  
“Philip, where have you been?” My dad asks when he notices me. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath before answering.   
  
“I was at Dan’s.” I reply.   
  
I read my parents expressions and I can instantly tell that they’re not happy with my reply, so I stalk off to my bedroom alone after telling them to call me down for dinner. I smile to myself as I remember the list, wondering whether or not we’re going to be able to accomplish everything on it by the time our short summer is over.   
  
My parents call me down for dinner, I join them and we eat in silence, the air thick with tension. I finish my meal as quickly as I can and run back upstairs to my room after I’ve put everything where it should be. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Dan, his phone rings three times before he answers.   
  
“Hey.” He greets.   
  
“Hi.” I reply.   
  
“So…” There’s a pause, and I imagine him chewing his lip like he always does when he’s thinking of the right way to say something. “I may have changed a few things on the list.”   
  
“Like?”   
  
“Well, most of them are illegal now.”   
  
“Dan! We’re supposed to have fun! Not get sent to jail!”   
  
“Where’s the harm in a little bit of risk taking, we were already breaking a few laws anyway.”   
  
I sigh in defeat, rolling my eyes, “whatever.”   
  
“So we start…?”   
  
“Next week.”   
  
“Ooh nice.”   
  
I laugh, and I hear Dan chuckling on the other end of the line, “okay, I’m gonna go then, see you.”   
  
“Bye, Phil.”   
  
“Bye.” I move the phone away from my ear and hang up, tossing the electronic device onto the bedside table next to me.   
  
I stare up at the ceiling, wondering what kinds of things Dan and I will get up to and whether we’ll regret what we’re going to do.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg another chapter!!!!!!1!1!!!1!1!1!1!1!1!

"So, which one are we starting with?" Dan asks me as we sit under a large tree in an old park from our childhood, the sun is shining brightly and the clouds have parted so the sky is mostly blue.

"I don't know…" I bite my lip, eyes scanning over the paper, "wait- you said you added more!"

"I did!!" Dan protests.

"Then why have three numbers got nothing beside them?!"

"I tried to google cool things to do but then there was a link and that link led to tumblr and then I was on tumblr so…"

I stare at him for a few seconds before shaking my head and deciding to change the subject, "why don't we start with the easier ones, like dye our hair and get piercings?"

Dan nods in agreement, "off to the hair products shop we go!"

I laugh at his enthusiasm and we walk towards the nearest shop that sells the sort of things we're looking for.

"What colour do you want?" Dan asks while we browse the aisles, finally reaching the one with several different kinds and colours of hair dye littering the shelves.

I think for a moment before I answer, "blue."

"Dark or light?"

"Which would look better?"

"Dark, but you need one light enough to be seen in your dark hair." Dan laughs, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I laugh too, reaching out and hitting his shoulder lightly, "I might just dye the whole thing." I say absent-mindedly.

Dan raises his eyebrows, picking up a mostly dark blue box and a dark red box.

"Red?" I ask.

"Yup, like the blood of my enemies." He answers.

"Let's go buy so we can dye." I say.

Dan stares at me for a few seconds, "never say that again." He replies.

We both laugh and go to pay for our products.

••••

"Is it finished yet?" I hear Dan yell from outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah!" I yell back, doing a quick fringe check in the mirror before I open the door and walk the small distance to Dan's room.

He's sitting on his bed on his phone, but he looks up when he hears me walk in and his jaw drops.

"Wow." Is all he says.

"Does it- does it look good?" I ask uncertainly.

"It looks amazing…" He replies, "wow."

"Time for you to go and do yours!" I say excitedly, pulling him up from the bed and almost causing him to drop his phone.

"Hey be careful!" He says before picking up the box and leaving for the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, he returns, his hair a deep dark red. I stare at him in awe because he looks so different but at the same time he looks exactly the same.

"Now for the piercings?" He asks.

"Now for the piercings." I echo.

••••

"Where're we going?" I ask, as Dan walks past the shop we were going to get the piercings.

"I'm gonna go try to get us our fake I.D's since we're gonna go get tattoos."

"Oh.." I reply, "so do you know a guy?"

He shrugs, "I know two guys, and I'm really hoping they're still in England."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're American, but they're in England for a few weeks for some…business and they might leave soon."

"Oh…"

"I called them as soon as we decided that we wanted to get fake I.D's so hopefully they're done now."

We both stop in front of a small building on the corner of a street full of houses, Dan knocks on the door three times, as if there's a code that he knows that he has to use. I make a mental note to ask him what he does in his spare time.

A guy with a bowl haircut opens the door and smiles when he sees Dan. "Dan, hey! Have you come to pick up the I.D's?" He questions.

"Yeah, are they ready?"

"Yep, I'll just go get them." He leaves the doorway for a few minutes and then reappears holding the I.D's.

"Thanks, where's Anthony?" Dan says.

"He's just out doing some uh- business, you know, the usual."

"Oh okay, thanks again, bye."

"See you Dan!"

"He seemed nice." I say when we start walking again.

"Yup, and say hello to your fake I.D." Dan replies, passing me it.

"Now for the piercings!" I yell.

••••

"What are you getting?" He questions as we stare at the many different types of piercings we could get.

I shrug, "I think we should both just get our ears pierced."

"I kinda want a tongue piercing." He says, "but I'll get my ears done too if you want."

"I don't mind what you get." I reply.

We end up getting out ears pierced, Dan deciding to get the tongue piercing, he fiddles with it while I contemplate getting a lip piercing.

"Do it, yolo." Dan tells me, I roll my eyes at him but end up getting one on the right side of my lip.

We both have black studs in both of our ears and our next stop is the tattoo shop, we make our way over there and then wonder what tattoos we're gonna get.

"I'm really nervous." I tell him, "it's probably really gonna hurt."

"I'll hold your hand, don't worry." He replies, "do you think they'd let me get it in the comic sans font?"

"You want to get a permanent tattoo on your body in comic sans?!?" I say in disbelief.

"On second thought, maybe not."

"How are we even going to pay for this? I spent all of my money when we bought hair products and the piercings."

"Fear not, I have much more." Dan says, holding up a few £20 notes.

"Where did you get-" Dan silences me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Sh, it's a secret." He winks and then changes the subject, "do you want to get it in this font?" He points to a small neat font in italic. I nod in reply, still wondering where he'd gotten all that money from.

"What are you gonna get?" He asks.

"Something that will help me remember you." I say seriously, looking at him.

"Just get my name then." He laughs.

"Okay, but you've gotta get mine."

"Deal."  
  
••••

I stare at the name tattooed on my arm, careful not to press down too hard when I run my fingers over it lightly since it's still a little sore.

"How's your arm?" I hear Dan ask, we're sitting side by side on the top of a grassy hill, he's leaning his head on my shoulder as we both watch the sun set.

"Still a little sore," I answer, "I've just got to make sure that I'm careful around the area and I'll be fine."

"Good."

"How's yours?" I ask, glancing over to where he has carefully rolled up his sleeve to check on his own tattoo. My own name, in an italic font, on his skin forever, and his on mine.

"Mine's fine." He replies, rolling his sleeve back down again and returning his gaze back to the sunset.

"I don't won't to go home." I whisper.

He looks at me, "you know you have to, they'll hunt you down if you don't go with them."

"I mean today, or until I have to leave."

"You could stay at mine?"

I shake my head, "no, I want it to be just the two of us, so we can spend however long we have left together without any disruptions."

"You make it sound like one of us is dying." Dan laughs, "this isn't The Fault In Our Stars, Phil, we'll still be able to text and Skype and whatever."

The look I give him tells him everything he needs to know.

"They're gonna cut off all contact aren't they? You won't be allowed to talk to me again."

I silently nod, staring at the sun disappearing from the sky and trying not to cry.

"I don't get what I did." Dan sounds like he's on the verge of tears, "we're just close friends."

"Are we though?" I say, looking at him, "surely friends don't get so close that they get tattoos of each other's names on their arms."

"What are you saying?" He whispers, staring back at me.

"I think that we're more than close friends." I reply.

"Are you asking me out or something?" He asks.

"N-no!" I say, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

Dan laughs at my reaction. "Good, because we both know I'm straight."

We both fall silent for a few minutes.

"You're cute when you blush." He giggles.

I blush harder, "I thought you were straight?" I reply, smirking.

"I am straight, can I not compliment my friend without being perceived as gay? Gosh, people these days, always assuming my sexuality." He says.

"Are you sure you're straight?" I tease, moving closer to him.

He turns to look at me, then says quietly, "not really."

I turn to him fully in surprise, "what?! But what about no-homo-Howell?"

Dan gives me a look, "if you ever say that to me again, I will literally punch you in the face."

I laugh, "okay but seriously? Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend."

He shrugs, "I don't know, I've only just starting thinking about it, and I'm still not sure, so…"

"Well, I don't care, I'm pretty sure I'm bi anyways, so I don't mind at all."

We fall into another comfortable silence.

"Let's go." Dan whispers suddenly.

"Go where?" I whisper back.

"Anywhere, let's just get some money and leave, we'll come back before you have to leave, but we'll just go and finish the list."

I smile "yeah, let's do it."

We notice that the sky is dark and that the first few droplets of rain are falling. Typical British weather.

"Phil?" Dan says quietly, lying down on the grass as the rain starts getting heavier.

I lie down next to him, not caring whether or not we get wet as the downpour becomes heavier. "Yeah?"

"I don't want you to go."

I sigh, staring up at the first few stars littering the sky.

"I don't want to go either."


End file.
